Tricking Hours of Horror ~ FNaF-Sonic RP
Overview Two people have answered the Help Wanted ad of Freddy Fazbear's Family Pizzeria in order to make a amount of cash to survive. However, getting through the night shift could cost them much more than a paycheck. Can these two guards survive five nights at Freddy's? Animatronics Taken- Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Open to RP as- Mains: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy Not really needed: Foxy 2.0Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Balloon Boy and Puppet Clues(Not playable) Golden Freddy. Members Y-Tiger Night Guard: Ruthen the Puss Moth Caterpillar. Animatronics: Chica, and foxy FroZenHyBrid Night Guard: Amagumo Tyon Animatronics: Bonnie, Freddy Red hedgehog sonic fan Night guard: Sally and Hedge Animatronics: Part one: The first Night Amagumo walks up to the pizzeria door, the sign saying help wanted in big red letter. "Oh boy..let's get ready for the job.." Ruthen was right behind Amagumo, sighing quietly. "I've heard stories of this place..." She looks up at unlit neon signs. "I used to come here as a child in their last times of opening..." She fits her uniform, sighing softly to herself, her black bangs slightly cover her right hair, through she had highlights in her hair. "..." "I never came because those animatronics creeped me out." He opens the door and walks in. "Where's the other two guards?" A light is then flashed in Amagumo's face" Hello how may I help you? it was a tall red hedgehog carrying a flashlight. He steps back. "Geez don't do that!" Ruthen sighs a deep sigh. "Please put the flashlight down, fellow Guardman. Me and the boy are here for the night's shaft... I assumed you gotten here earlier than we." She blinks her strange color eyes, her left eye was purple; which wasn't strange, her right eye through... It had a Autumn colors to it, changing a bit to fit her mood, right now it is a golden yellow. didn't know I'd be having some company over other than the cat" Hedge turns off the light " "Strange, the business should have contacting you and the cat about us. Me and this boy just recently sign up for this job for the money." She sighs softly, looking at the unlit Neon sign once more, as if remembering events. "..." how recent are we talking? because I'm not given info much on anything here doging questions left and right in my interview. "Yesterday." Ruthen said. "Well, Yesterday for me at lest, was when they sign me on..." She said softly, glancing to Amagumo., her black with light purple highlight bangs slightly cover her face. "..." "Alright, where's the security office.." Amagumo walks around the pizzeria. "Oh, and the creepy animatronics are on the stage. Great." "Mm... Only three of them, I heard one of the animatronics was out of order due to events..." Ruthen stated, but hasn't walk in. course they are urm well not all of them one or two sit elsewhere in the facility" Hedge states as Sally arives.